New teacher
by delenalover2
Summary: There's a new teacher in Alex's college, and that teacher is Justin Moriarty. What will happen? READ AND FIND OUT: REVIEW PLEASE:
1. Chapter 1

*at School*

Harper: hey Alex

A: hey Harper

H: oh my god… did you hear about the new teacher*

A: no

H: he's replacing

A: really?

H: yeah and they say that he's really cute and he's 21

A: 21? Isn't he young to teach college?

H: yeah but who cares, finally English will not be boring anymore*smirks*

A: well I don't care, he's just going to be another teacher who'll give me detention*turns to leave when she bumps into someone and her books fell on the floor*hey watch it

Justin: oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking were I was walking

A: yeah well you better look next time*starts grabbing her books from the floor*

J: here let me help you

A: I don't need your help, thanks

J: fine I was just trying to be nice

A: just go away

J*walks away*

A: jerk

J: I heard that

A*shakes her head*

H: Alex why did you talk to him like that, he was trying to be nice

A: well I don't care

H: you're unbelievable, come on let's go, we have English and I can't wait to meet the new teacher

A*rolls her eyes and walks away with Harper*

*after few minutes*

*in class*

Mr. Laritate: as you all know, there's a new replacement for Mr. Sulkin for this year, so I would like you to treat him nicely and with respect

*all: yes Mr. laritate*

Mr. L: ok, Justin you can come in

J*enter the class*

A*shocked* oh my god

H: Alex that's the guy who runs into you in the hallway and you was being mean to him

A: I know, you don't need to remind me*was really embarrassed*

Mr.L: so class, this is Mr. Moriarty

J: hi everyone

*the whole class was shocked because he was young and cute*

Mr.L: so I'm going to leave you now, behave*leaves*

J: ok so my name is Justin Moriarty and I'm your new teacher, so I want all of you now to tell me one by one your names

*everyone starts to say their names*

A*stands up, she wasn't able to look at him because she was embarrassed about what happened in the hallway** h…hi, my name is Alex Russo

J: well nice to meet Miss Russo

A*nods and sits down*

H: hi, I'm Harper Finkle

J: nice meeting you Miss Finkle

H*smiles and sits down*

*after few minutes*

J: ok so… I want you all to read the first 2 chapters of this book and… I'll see you tomorrow*smiles*

*everyone left except Alex*

J*sitting behind his desk, checking some papers*

A: mmm… hey

J: oh Miss Russo, is there something wrong?

A: mmm… no but I… I just wanted to… apologize on what happened in the hallway, I… I didn't know that you were the new teacher

J*chuckles* don't worry I don't blame you, but thanks for the apology

A*nods and leaves*

*at lunch*

H*sitting on a table with Alex, eating lunch* oh my god, Mr. Moriarty is so cute don't you think

A: yeah I guess, but come on isn't it weird to talk like that about a teacher?

H: yeah but he's young not like those old teachers

A*chuckles* yeah

Gigi: don't get your hopes high ladies because he's never going to look at two girls like you*smirks*

A*annoyed* go away Gigi

Gi: oh… I'm so scared*pretend to be scared*

A: you're a jerk

Gi*sarcastic* oh well thank you

H: Gigi just go away and leave us alone

Gi*smirks and walks away*

A: uughh I hate her so much

H: yeah me too, she just causes trouble

A: yeah tell me about it

H: hey do you want to come over after school?

A: sorry but I have work remember?

H: oh yeah

A: yeah I just wish I could stop working

H: yeah me too, because I really miss hanging out with you

A: yeah I know*sighs*


	2. Chapter 2

*the next day*

J: so… I guess that you all red the chapters that I gave you

*all: yes Mr. Moriarty*

J: ok so I'm going to ask few questions about the book to make sure that you red it

J*starts to ask few students questions about the book*

J: ok, Miss Russo

A*thinks: "oh no", stands up*

J: ok so, what happened between the 2 characters in the second chapter?

A: mmm….well… I think…*doesn't know what to say*

J: ok, I guess that you didn't read the book, right?

A: well… yeah

J: ok… you have detention

A: what?

J: you have detention

A: why? I didn't do anything wrong

J: you didn't do your homework

A: but that's not an excuse to give me detention

J: Miss Russo I'm telling you have detention, end of discussion

A*pissed off* fine*sits down*

J: ok so let's continue…

*after few periods*

A: can you believe this, why would he give me detention?

H: mmm… because you didn't read the book

A: oh come on Harper, he could've just give me a punishment or something but not detention

H: well he's the teacher and you can't do anything now

A: uughh I hate him

H: well we have to go now

A: yeah come on

*after few hours*

H: so you have detention now?

A: yeah

H: well I see you tomorrow

A: yeah bye

H: bye*leaves*

A*went to class*

J: oh you're here

A: yeah well I didn't have a choice

J: yeah I know now take a seat

A*sits down and takes her cell and start typing on it*

J*stands up and walks over to Alex and takes her cell from her*

A: what the…?

J: no cell phone in detention

A: what? Why?

J: because you have to read the two chapters that you didn't read at home

A: what? Look Mr. Moriarty I have to tell you something

J: and what is it?

A: I don't read

J: what?

A: I don't read, I don't like to read

J: well that's too bad because you're going to read it*gives her the book*

A*scoffs* ok fine

J: and I'm going to do a quiz after you finish to make sure that you read it

A: what? That's not fair

J: well I'm sorry, what are you going to do, life isn't fair

A: I can't believe this

J: start reading*points to the book*

A*scoffs* fine*opens the book and starts reading*

J*sits on his desk and puts her cell phone on his desk*

A*he looks at Alex and sees that she's reading, so he grabs her cell phone and turns it on, he saw her picture on the wallpaper, he couldn't help but looks at how beautiful she was*

J*suddenly he realize what he was doing so he shut her phone quickly and put it aside*

*after an hour*

A*puts the book on the table* oh thank god I finish

J*looks at her* well good, now let me ask you some question

J*starts to ask her questions and she was answering correctly*

*after few minutes*

J: very good Miss Russo, you see… you could've read like that yesterday and you wouldn't be in detention right now

A: yeah yeah… whatever

J: hey, quit that attitude young lady

A: young lady? What do you think I am, 30?

J*raises his voice* hey I'm your teacher and it's not a way to talk to me like that

A: teacher? Your 21 so you're not really a teacher, you're two years older than me and you should be studying at university not teaching

J*gets mad* that's it, you have detention for the next 2 weeks plus a punishment which is to read the whole book for tomorrow

A: what? But it's going to take me forever

J: well you should've thought about that 2 seconds ago and you're going to apologize right now for your attitude

A*rolls her eyes* ok fine, I'm sorry, happy?

J: just get out of my class

A*takes her cell phone from his desk and gets out*

J*sighs*

*after a while*

A*arrives home and calls Harper*

H: hey

A: hey Harper

H: oh Alex, what's up?

A: nothing much

H: and how was detention?

A: don't remind me, he's making me read the whole book for tomorrow and he's giving me detention for 2 weeks

H: why?

A: because of something I said*rolls her eyes*

H: what did you say?

A: that he's just 21 and not a real teacher

H: oh my god, are you serious, you can't to a teacher like that

A: I know I know, I was just annoyed of him

H: you're unbelievable

A: I just don't get why all the girls in our class are so crazy about this Mr. Moriarty

H: because he's so cute

A: oh come on Harper, there are boys cuter than him

H: I don't agree with you

A: of course you don't

H; oh come on, so you're going to tell me that you don't think he's cute?

A: well maybe a little, but I don't know

H: hey listen I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow

A: yeah ok, bye

H: bye*hangs up*


	3. Chapter 3

*The next day*

H: hey

A: hey

H: so how are you today?

A: fine I guess, but I have detention after school

H: oh yeah

A: I just can't believe he did this to me

H: admit it, it's a little bit your fault too

A: no it's not, I was just being honest

H: yeah right, well come on now we have English

A: oh great*sarcastic* I'll get to see Mr. Moriarty again

H; just come on

*they went to class*

A*sits in the back of the class and wasn't looking at Mr. Moriarty*

J: so tomorrow we have an exhibition to the museum, so I'm going to pass you a paper and your parents have to sign it so you can go

A*thinks: oh no*

J*starts to pass them the papers* ok, if it's not signed by your parents you can't go tomorrow, with no exception

H*whispers to Alex* what are you going to do?

A*whispers back* I don't know

H: you have to tell him Alex

A: no I don't want to, I'll see what I'll do

H*sighs*

*after few minutes*

J: so I want you all to read 3 more chapters from the book for tomorrow, and Miss Russo I need to speak to you

*everyone left class*

J: ok so since you have detention after school I'm going to give you a quiz about the book to do it in detention

A: what? Why?

J: because I want to make sure that you read the entire book

A: I swear I read it, you don't have to test me

J: well since I know you very well now, I am going to test you, so if you want you can get ready*smiles*

A: fine*walks away*

J*watches her leaving and sighs*

*after a while*

A: I hate him so much

H: what's going on now?

A: he's going to make me do a test about this stupid book

H: it's not that bad

A: why can't he just forget about this book?

H: look, I guess if you will be more nice and good in class, he will start to treat you nicely and like all the other students

A: I didn't do anything, that's who I am, I can't change that

H*sighs*

*after school*

A*went to detention*

J: oh you're here

A*sarcastic* yeah I'm here

J*looks at her, a little mad* sit down

A*sits down*

J*gives her the quiz and say coldly* you have 20 min

A: what? Only 20 min?

J: yes now start*goes and sits on his desk*

A*sighs and starts the quiz*

*after 20 min*

J: you're time is up

A: but I have 2 more questions, can't you give me 5 more minutes?

J*stands up and goes over to Alex* no I can't

A: but please, this is half of my grade right?

J: yes

A: then please just give me 5 minutes; I want to get better grades, please

J*sighs* fine, just 5 minutes

A*smiles* thank you so much

J: yeah

*after 5 minutes*

A*stands up and gives him the quiz* here you go

J: thanks

A: can I go now?

J: no, I'm going to correct your test and give you your grade

A: ok

J*stars to correct the test*

*after few minutes*

J: well…

A: what? Did I pass?

J: I'm sorry to tell you this but…

A*gets sad*

J*smiles* you passed

A*smiles big* really?

J: yes

A: oh my god, thank you thank you thank you thank you

J*laughs*

A: I can't believe that I finally passed a test

J: well you see when you study and do your homework, you'll pass

A: hey since I passed, is that means that I don't have detention anymore?

J*smiles* nice try Miss Russo

A: oh come on, please, I mean I did what you asked me too

J: you know I never do exception but I guess I can do one exception

A: so I don't have detention anymore?

J*smiles* I guess not

A*really happy* oh my god, I have to call Harper*takes the paper and leaves*

J*watches her leaving while laughing*

*with Alex*

A*calls Harper*

H: hey

A: hey guess what?

H: what's wrong?

A: Mr. Moriarty decided to take off the punishment about the detentions and I pass the quiz

H: oh my god, really?

A*really happy* yeah, can you believe that?

H: oh my god, great job Sel

A: thanks, you know I'm starting to think that is a nice teacher

H: I told you this since the first day he got here

A: yeah yeah whatever

H: so are you going to be nice from now on?

A: oh please Harper, we all know that I can't be nice

H: yeah, well I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow

A: yeah I got to go to work too, bye

H: bye*leaves*


	4. Chapter 4

*the next day*

*at school*

J: so, now I'll collect your signed papers from your parents for the exhibition to the museum

*everyone gave him the papers except Alex*

J: Miss Russo, you're paper

A: mmm… well, I forgot to sign it

J: can't you do anything right?

A: but I can't still go, right?

J: I'm sorry, but no

A: why?

J: because I need your parents' approval

A: but I can go, trust me

J: well since I know you, I have to say that no, I can't trust you, and I'm sorry but you can't go

A: but…

J*cuts her* no but Miss Russo, you can just go home while we're going to be at the museum

A: I can't believe this*walks away*

J: ok class, we're ready to go

*they went to the museum*

*after a while*

H*calls Alex*

A: hey

H: hey

A: so did you come back?

H: yeah

A: so how was it?

H: it was nice, we had a little fun

A: I wish I was with you guys

H: you should have told him about your parents

A: I don't want him to know

H: why?

A: I don't know I just don't

H: so are you at work now?

A: yeah

H: and how is it?

A: awful, the boss is a total jerk, he's always yelling at me

H: why don't you quit?

A: you know I can't, I need money

H: you can always find a new job

A: well right now, I can't so I have to stick with this job

H: I wish I could help

A*smiles* thanks, you're a great friend

H: well I'm trying to be*smiles*

A*laughs a little* well I see you tomorrow

H: yeah sure, bye

A: bye*hangs up*

*after a week*

*in class*

J: hello class

*everyone: hi Mr. Moriarty*

J: ok so today we're going to learn about how to make a speech

A*rolls her eyes* oh great

J: is there a problem Miss Russo?

A: no

J: good, so let's start

*after few minutes*

J: ok Gigi, why don't you come up here and do us a small speech?

Gi: anything for you Mr. Moriarty*smiles*

A*mocks her* anything for you Mr. Moriarty

Gi: shut up

A: I wasn't talking to you, idiot

J: hey, enough

Gi: she started

A: oh stop being such a baby

J: Miss. Russo, stop right now with your attitude

A: yeah fine whatever

J*shakes his head* ok Gigi, you can start

Gi*starts to say her speech*

*when she finished*

J: so class, what did you think of Gigi's speech?

a: it was awful and stupid and of course it has to be that way because Gigi is the one saying it

J: ok that's it, after bells ring you'll stay here because I have a few words for you

A: ughh fine

*after few minutes*

*the bells ring*

J: ok class see you tomorrow

*everyone left*

J: Miss Russo, I can't accept your attitude for me or your friends anymore

A: well what do you have to do? That's me

J: no, you'll change this attitude right now

A: I'm sorry but I can't

J: ok, then tell your parents that I want to meet them tomorrow to talk about you and your behavior in class

A*doesn't know what to say* oh… well… I… I don't think that my parents will be able to come

J: and why not?

A: well because…mmm… because they just can't *felt tears were about to form in her eyes*

J: well if your parents won't come, then I will have to keep you out of my class for the rest of the year

A*pissed* WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT

J: well I'm the teacher and I can do whatever I want

A: I TOLD YOU MY PARENTS CAN'T COME

J: well what is this reason that you will make up now about your parents?

A*tears we're formed in her eyes, and she was so mad* SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, I'M NOT MAKING ANY EXCUSE

J: oh yeah, so why they can't come then

A: BECAUSE THEY'RE DEAD*started to cry* THEY'RE DEAD

J*shocked* oh my god… I… I didn't know… I…

A*shakes her head and runs out of the class*

J: no wait…

A*arrives to her locker and slide down on the floor, crying*

J*runs after her*

*after few seconds*

J*sees her on the floor, burying her head in her hands* hey

A*crying* leave me alone

J: no, look I'm really sorry, I didn't know that your parents were…*he couldn't say it*

A: yeah well now you do

J: why didn't you tell me before?

A: I didn't want you to know

J: why not?

A: I just didn't, ok

J: yeah but you should have told me, now I know why you didn't sign the paper and why you're being so rude in class

A: just leave me alone

J*pulls her up* hey I know it's hard to lose someone, but this doesn't mean that you can have bad grades and fail in school

A: it's not your business

J: yeah it is, I'm your teacher, I care about you, plus I'm sure that you parents wanted to see you graduate and succeed in life

A*doesn't say a word*

J: so do you agree on getting better grades and letting your parents be proud of you?

A*looks at him* I… I guess… yeah

J*smiles* there you go

A*smiles a little and wipes her tears from her eyes*

J: now go and wash you face

A: thanks you Mr. Moriarty

J*Smiles* I'm always here for my student

A*smiles and walks away*

*after school*

A*calls Harper*

H: hey

A: hey it's me

H: oh Alex, what's up?

A: well today Mr. Moriarty found out about my parents

H: what? How?

A: I told him when he asked for my parents to come and meet him

H: and what did he say?

A: nothing much, but he convinced me to have better grades

H: really?

A: yeah

H: whoa this is unbelievable

A: yeah…

H: so now you're going to work right?

A: yeah

H: ok well have fun

A*sarcastic* yeah right

H*smirks* bye

A: bye*hangs up*


	5. Chapter 5

*the next day*

A*putting books in her locker*

J*comes behinds her* hey

A*turns quickly* oh…

J*smiles* sorry I scared you

A: no it's alright

J: I just wanted to see if you're ok, you know because of yesterday

A: oh yeah… no don't worry I'm fine

J: I just want to apologize about that, I didn't want to upset you

A*chuckles* well it's the first time I hear a teacher apologizing to a student

J*smirks* yeah well you're lucky

A*her smiles fade* yeah right… lucky

J: what's wrong?

A: I don't think that a girl with her parents dead and works in an awful place with the boss always yelling at her is lucky

J*felt bad for her* I'm sorry…

Ashakes her head* no it's fine

J: why don't you quit your job?

A: I can't, I need money

J: oh… but you can find another job

A: I… I prefer not to talk about this right now

J: oh I'm sorry

A*nods and walks away*

J*sighs* poor girl

*after a while*

*in English class*

J: ok class, today we're going to do a trust exercise, so I'm going to pare you up

J: Alex and Gigi, you're going to be together

A: what?

Gi: why?

J: because I want you to get along

A: I'm never going to get along with her

Gi: yeah me neither

J: stop it, you two are going to be partners

Gi: ughhhh

J: ok, so I want you to stand in front of each other and you will let yourself fall back and your partner must catch you, understand

*everyone: yes*

J: ok so begin

*everyone started to do the trust exercise*

Gi: come on I'm going to catch you

A: yeah well I hope you do

Gi: just fall

A*falls back but Gigi didn't catch her so she fell on the floor* ouchhh

Gi: oops, sorry *pretend to be sorry*

J: oh my god, Miss Russo are you ok?

A*mad* no, that jerk let me fall instead of catching me

Gi: I'm sorry but I wasn't prepared

A: you weren't prepared for what? All you had to do was catch me

Gi: yeah yeah whatever

A: you idiot

J: Gigi you have detention

Gi: what?

J: you heard me

Gi: but why?

A: I think you know why

Gi: I wasn't talking to you

J: if you continue like that you will have detention for the whole week

Gig: ughh fine*sits on her chair*

J: Miss Russo you're going to do the trust exercise with me

A: you?

J: yeah do you have a problem?

A: mmm… no

J: ok so I'm going to catch you

A: ok…*a little scared*

J: come on, don't be scared, you have to trust me

A*nods and fell back*

J*catches her*

*she felt good in his arms*

A*looks at him and smiles*

J*smiles back and helps her stands up*

A: mmm…thanks

J: you're welcome

J*turns to the class* ok so now that we did the trust exercise we can all go home

A*looking at Justin and felt happy*

*after class*

H: hey Alex

A: oh hey Harper

H: so did you like the trust exercise with Mr. Moriarty huh?*smirks*

A*smiles a little* shut up

H: what? It's true

A: no it's not ok, he's my teacher and it was embarrassing

H: yeah you're right, I mean being in the arms of your teacher it's weird

A: you have no idea

H: so what do you have now?

A: biology

H: good luck

A: yeah I need some luck to pass this class*smirks*

H: yeah well I have chemistry now, so bye

A: bye

*the next day*

A*putting books in her locker*

Gigi: well well well, there's the idiot

A: what do you want Gigi?

Gigi: can't I say hi to my friend?

A: I'm not your friend and I don't want to be

J*Walking in the hallway when suddenly he heard Gigi and Alex*

J*stayed where he was and starts to listen to their conversation*

Gi: don't be such a jerk Alex

A: you came to me remember?

Gi: you know what? You don't deserve to be treated nicely, I was just saying hi

A: just leave me alone Gigi

J*still listening to them*

Gi: you're a stupid bitch you know that?

A: shut up Gigi

Gi: you know you're just stupid like your parents

A*tears in her eyes* DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS

Gi: why? Are you going to hit me*laughs*

A*closes her locker and walks away quickly*

J*sighs*

*after a while in class*

A*enters the class, her eyes were still red because of the crying*

J*sees her* mmm… Miss Russo are you alright?

A: yeah I'm fine

J*looks at her one more time then turns back to the class*

*when the class has finished*

*everyone left*

J: Miss Russo… I need to speak to you

A: did I do something wrong?

J: no, I just wanted to tell you that I was walking in the hallway and I heard your fight with Gigi

A: oh…

J: listen, you have to stop her, she can't keep teasing you like that and hurting you

A: I can't do anything about it

J: yes you can, you just have to put an end to the way she talk to you

A: it's not that simple, you won't understand

J: you have to do it, I know you, you're strong

A: no… I'm not strong*tears in her eyes* I'm weak, I act like I'm strong at school and like I don't care about anything but when I come back home I start to cry for like an hour because of my parents, my work and everything that I'm dealing with right now*looks down while crying*

J*grabs her chin and lifts her head* no… you're not weak, accepting the fact that your parents are dead makes you the strongest person on earth, you are strong Alex

A*looks at him, shocked*

J: mmm… I mean Miss Russo…

A*smiles a little* no… I think Alex is better

J*smiles* fine, from now on I'm going to call you by your name

A: thank you…for everything

J: you don't have to thank me

A: yes I do have to thank you Mr Moriarty, for caring about me and for telling me what to do

J: I'm always here for my students*smiles*

A*smiles back and wipes away her tears* I… I think I should go now

J: yeah sure

A*smiles and walks away*

J*watches her leaving while smiling*


	6. Chapter 6

*at night*

H*calls Selena*

A*picks up* hey

H: hey

A: oh Harper, what's up?

H: I just wanted to see if you were ok, you know because of what happened today with Gigi

A: oh yeah don't worry, I'm fine

H: really?

A: yeah, you know Mr. Moriarty encourage me

H: what's up with you and him lately?

A: what do you mean?

H: you're always talking with each other after class, and he cares about you a lot, more than the other students

A: well… he just wants me to pass this year, that's why he's trying to help me, that's all

H: yeah… but be careful Selena

A: of what?

H: of him, you can't fall for him you know, he's your teacher

A: what are you talking about? I'm not going to fall for him, why are you saying that?

H: I'm just warning you, that's all

A: yeah well don't worry because nothing is going to happen

H: yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow

A: yeah ok, bye

H: bye*hangs up*

*the next day*

* in English class*

J: hey everyone, today I have a surprise for you, we're not going to study today, we're going to the central park

*everyone was happy : oh my god… yes…*

J: come on let's go

*after a while, they arrive to the central park*

J: ok so you have like 3 hours to do whatever you want, and at 2 pm you will meet me here, ok?

*everyone: yes *

J: ok great, now go and have some fun

*everyone walks away*

A: so Harper what do you want to do?

H: let's go to the lake

A: yeah come on

*they went to the lake and they talked and laughed*

*after a while*

A*walking with Harper*

A*sees Justin sitting alone on a bench*

H: hey what are you looking at?

A: look at Mr. Moriarty over there

H: yeah so…

A: why is he sitting alone?

H: I don't know

A: come on*went over Justin*

H: no Alex wait…. Alex

A: hey

J*looks at her* oh hey

H: hey

J: so are you girls having fun?

H: yeah it's great

A: yeah, anything is great when we're not studying*chuckles*

J*smirks* yeah well you will do anything so that you'll not study huh?

A: you know me so well

J*laughs a little*

A: hey would you like to walk with us, since you don't have anything to do?

J: mmm… yeah sure, why not

A: great, come on

J*starts walking with Alex and Harper*

J: so how is this year so far?

H: it's great

J: what about you Alex?

A: yeah well I don't really like college because it's boring, but it's fine and especially because you're the substitute of Mr. Sulkin, I mean he was so boring

H: yeah she's right, we used to sleep in his class

J*smirks* yeah I have to say that I'm pretty entertaining

A*laughs a little*

*they continue to talk and laugh*

*after few minutes*

Gigi: hey there

A: Gigi what do you want?

Gi: I was talking to Mr. Moriarty

A*rolls her eyes*

J: hey Gigi

Gi: hey, there's a little snack over there, so I was thinking maybe you would like to go and grab something to eat with me

J: mmm… I don't think it's a good idea

Gi: oh come on, it's just a little snack, it won't hurt anyone

J: alright fine

A*mad but hides it*

Gi: great come on let's go

J*leaves with Gigi*

A*felt a little jealous*can you believe this Harper, we were talking with Mr. Henrie, and she came here and took him, what a stupid

H: yeah I know right?

A: I hate her so much

H: me too

*after few hours*

*they went back to the college*

J: so I hope everyone had fun today

Everyone: yeah of course

J: and we're definitely going to do stuff like that more often

Everyone: great, you're the best teacher ever

J*laughs* well you know, life isn't about studying only it's about having fun too

H*to Alex* he's the best

A*smiles and looks at him* yeah I know

Gi*whispers to Alex* to get your hopes to high, he's never going to look at you, and for the record, we had so much fun together earlier today*smiles*

A*looks at her with a angry look* stupid

Gi*chuckles*

A*shakes her head*

H: are you ok?

A: yeah I'm fine


	7. Chapter 7

*the next day*

*in class*

J: so today I'm going to give you a project to do for Monday, and I'm going to pair you

J: I'm going to start with Alex and Gigi

A: what?

Gi: no way I'm going to work with her

A: yeah me neither

J: I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice

A: but why you're putting me with her?

J: because I want you two to know how to work with each other

Gi: but why can't I be with someone else?

J: I made my decision ok, and you two are going to be together

A: uughhh

*after few minutes, he paired the whole class*

J: the project is for next week, so be ready

*everyone left*

A: can you believe that, he's making me do that project with Gigi

H: yeah I know

A: why can't I be with you?

H: we can't do anything now

A: yeah…

H: ok so I see you later, bye

A: bye*leaves*

*after 2 days*

A*standing next to her locker*

Gi: listen you…

A: what do you want now?

J*standing in the hallway listening to Alex and Gigi*

Gi: I'm not going to do that project with you

A: I'm sorry but you have to, we're partners

Gi: I don't care ok, you're going to do it on your own and then you'll put my name on it

A: I'm not going to do that

Gi: ok fine, then you'll get an F because I'm not doing it either

A: what? You know I can't get an F or else I'll fail

Gi: well that's not my problem

A: why are you doing this Gigi?

G: because I hate you

J*sighs*

Gi: so it's your decision to make, either you fail or you'll do it on your own and you better not tell Mr. Moriarty, think about it*walks away*

A: I hate you

J*shakes his head in disbelief and walks away*

*after few days*

J: ok class today you're going to give me your projects

*everyone gave him the projects*

J: ok Alex and Gigi

A: here you go*gave him the project*

J: so did you do it together or did Alex did it on her own?

Gi: what? Why are you saying that? Of course we did it together

J*looks at Alex* Alex?

A*looks at Gigi then back at Justin* mmm… ye…yeah… we did it together

J*knows that she's lying* ok, so tell me Gigi, what does this project talks about?

Gi: oh… well… it's… it's about…mmm…*doesn't know what to say*

J: I'm guessing that you didn't do it, right Gigi?

Gi: well…

J: ok so first of all you have detention, and second of all, Alex will get the whole grade and you're going to do the project for tomorrow and you'll have half of the grade that you deserve, maybe this will help you to know how to work with your partners

Gi: but… but that's not fair

J: it's very fair now go back to your place

Gi*looks at Alex then walks back to her place*

A*smiles and walks away*

*after class*

A: oh my god, did you just saw what he did to Gigi*really happy*

H*happy* yeah I know, she totally deserve it

A: yeah…I'm so happy right now, she finally got what she deserve

H: yeah… she's a jerk

A: yeah tell me about it

J*comes behind Alex* you know I should punish you for lying to me and saying that you did it together*smiles a little*

A*turns quickly to him* what?

J*laughs a little* don't worry I'm just kidding

A*chuckles* you think you're funny don't you?

J: well you chuckled

A*laughs a little* thank you for what you did with Gigi

J: why are you thanking me?

A: because you knew that I was lying and you gave her what she deserve

J: well what can I say, I'm a great teacher*smirks*

A*rolls her eyes playfully* yeah whatever

J: see you tomorrow

A: ok bye

J: bye*leaves*

H: what was that all about?

A: what? Nothing I was just thanking him

H: Alex are you starting to like Justin?

A: what? Of course not, why are you saying that?*lying*

H: because I know you

A: I don't like him Harper

H: well just be careful ok, he's your teacher and it's wrong

A: yeah I know*looks down and thinks: that's what's hurting me the most*


	8. Chapter 8

*the next day, in the afternoon*

A*working in the restaurant*

J*enters*

A*sees him*

J*sits on a table and was going to order*

A*comes* hey…

J: Alex? What are you doing here?

A: I work here

J: this is where you work?

A: yeah…

J: oh… ok, how are you?

A: I'm fine, so what do you want to order?

Jerry*sees Alex talking with Justin, quickly goes over her and was mad* hey you, how many times did I told you not to speak with the people, just take his order and go to work

A: well that's what I was doing

Jerry*slaps her face* don't talk to me like that

J*gets up* hey don't touch her

A*looks down*

Jerry: oh so it's your boyfriend huh? Well I'm her boss and I can do anything I want with her

J: no you can't talk to her like that or hit her

Jerry: oh yeah, watch me*punches Alex in her stomach*

A*winces from pain and fells on her knees*

J*really pissed* YOU STUPID…*punches Jerry on his face*

Jerry*hold his bleeding nose* YOU JERK, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

J: because you punches Alex*goes over to her who was on the floor* are you ok?

A: my stomach is hurting me*wrapping her arms around her stomach*

J*wraps his arms around her and helps her to get up* come on let's go home*to Jerry* oh and by the way, SHE QUIT*leaves with Alex*

*after few minutes*

A*arrives home with Justin*

A: thanks for the ride

J: no problem, how's your stomach?

A: better and thank you for what you did back there

J: you don't have to thank me, and don't worry I'm going to help you to find another job

A: why?

J: because you don't have one because of me

A: no, it's not your fault, the boss is a jerk and I'm happy that I don't work there anymore

J: I'm glad you're happy, but I'm going to help you*thinks a little* hey do you like art?

A: yeah I love art

J: great than how would you like to work for my friend, he has an art shop

A: yeah that would be great

J: ok, so tomorrow I'm going with you and you'll meet him

A: oh my god, thank you so much

J*smiles* you're welcome, so I guess I have to go now

A: yeah… ok

J: see you tomorrow

A: ok bye

J: bye*leaves*

A*was really happy and she had a flutter feeling in her stomach*

*the next day, Alex and Justin went to his friend and Justin introduce her to him, and then she got a job*

A: thank you so much Mr. Moriarty, I owe you

J*smiles* no thanks necessary

A*smiles and was really happy, she felt butterflies in her stomach*

*at night*

A*calls Harper*

H: hey

A: hey

H: oh Alex, so what happened today?

A: I got a job

H*really happy* oh my god, I'm so happy for you

A: thanks Harper

H: this is great and especially that you got rid of the other job that you were suffering from

A: yeah… I'm happy too


	9. Chapter 9

*after few days*

A*standing next to her locker, a little scared of her feelings that she found out few days ago*

H: hey

A: hey

H: what's wrong?

A: Harper I have to tell you something

H*worried* is everything ok?

A: Harper … I like Mr. Moriarty

H: yeah, I like him too so…

A: no Harper you don't understand, what I meant is that I really like him, as in… love

H: oh my god

A: Harper what am I going to do?

H: he's your teacher, you have to try and find another guy

A: I can't… I really like him

H: whoa… I told you to be careful

A: it's not my fault that he's being so nice to me and making me fall for him

H: don't worry, it's going to be ok

A: how?

H: I have no idea

A*sighs*

H: nut you have to know if he likes you too

A: what? How am I going to do that, I can't just ask him if he likes me

H: yeah of course not, but you have to find a way to know if he likes you without knowing that you like him

A*thinks a little* do you think I can ask him to hang out with me?

H: yeah I think it would work, I mean it's just hanging out

A: ok then I'm asking him right know

H: good luck

A: thanks*walks away*

A*sees Justin*

A*walks over to him*mmm… hey Mr. Moriarty

J: oh Alex hey, is everything alright?

A: yeah, but I just wanted to know if…if you would… like to… hang out with me… this afternoon?

J*confused* you're asking me to hang out with you?

A: mmm… yeah I… I think I am*a little embarrassed*

J: but I'm your teacher

A: yeah I know, but maybe you could be my friend for once… I mean… you're only 21…*sighs* look I know it's weird but I just want t…

J*cuts her and smiles* I would love to hang out with you

A*shocked* really?!

J: yeah, as you said I'm 21 and I'm a normal guy who can hang out with a normal girl

A*smiles* so… movie and ice cream?

J: sounds great, I'll pick you up at 8

A: ok great and thanks

J: no problem

A: see you later

J: yeah bye

A: bye*walks away*

*with Harper*

H: so what happened?

A: he accepted

H: oh my god, that's great

A: yeah it is, but now I have to find a way to know if he likes me or not

H: don't worry you'll find something

A: yeah well I have to go now

H: oh ok, but tomorrow you're going to tell me everything that happened with you and Mr. Moriarty

A*chuckles* yeah don't worry, bye*leaves*

*at night*

A*preparing herself when she heard the bell ring*

A*gets downstairs and opens it*

J: hey

A*smiles* hey

J: so are you ready?

A: yeah let's go

J*went to his car*

A*fallows him*

J*turns the engine on* by the way you look…mmm…good

A*blushes and smiles* thanks*after few minutes they arrive to the movies*

J: so what do you want to watch?

A: mmm… I don't know you pick

J: ok, what about that scary movie?

A: ok

*after few minutes, the movie started*

*during the movie*

A*was scared*

J*Sees her* don't be scared, it's all fake

A: yeah I know but I can't stand to see blood anymore

J*puts his hand on hers* it's going to be alright

A*looks at his hand who's on hers then back at Justin* yeah…

*after the movie they went to the ice cream shop*

J: I'm going to order, what do you want?

A: oh… I'll have a chocolate and vanilla ice cream

J: ok, go find us a table

A*walks away and sits on the table waiting for Justin

Mason: hey there

A: are you talking to me?

M: what do you think?

A: I think you better go away

M*smirks* and why are you sitting alone?

A: my friend is ordering

*there was a little girl standing next to Justin ordering so mason thought that she was Alex's friend who was talking about*

M: oh…well while waiting for your friend to come would you like to have some fun with me *winks at her*

A: just leave me alone you freak

M: no don't talk like that sweetie*tries to touch her*

J*came back with the ice cream* do you have a problem?

M*looks at Justin* who are you?

J*puts the ice cream on the table*it's not your business

M: hey let's not start a fight here ok, I just want to take this lovely lady with me and have some fun*takes Alex's hand and started to pulls her with him*

A*scared* leave me alone

J*pissed, grab Mason by his shirt and pulls him away from Alex*don't you dare touch her, did you understand?

M: it's not your business ok

J*punches Mason in the face* you better leave now or you will get hurt

M*sarcastic* yeah I'm so scared

J*punches Mason another time*

M*winces from pain*

J: so what do you say now huh?

M: you're a jerk*walks away*

J*sits next to Alex* are you ok?

A: yeah…thanks

J: don't worry about it

A: it's not the first time that something like that happens

J: what do you mean? Did someone hurt you before?*gets a little mad but doesn't show it*

A: no, every time someone helped me

J: well you're a beautiful girl so I'm not surprised

A: wait, ,what? You think… I'm beautiful?

J: well yeah…I mean… you're not bad*embarrassed*

A*laughs* not bad?

J*laughs too* I think you get the point

A*smiles* yeah I do and thanks

J: you're welcome

A*starts eating the ice cream*

J: so… tell me more about yourself

A: what do you want to know, my parents died and I barely pass college

J: don't you have a love life?

A: love life? Yeah right

J: what?

A: what boy would want to be with a girl like me, my life is a mess

J: don't say that, I'm sure that you'll find a guy who will love you the way you are

A: yeah… and you? Do you have a love life?

J: not at the moment

A: oh so you had a girlfriend?

J: yeah but we broke up 6 months ago

A: why?

J: I found out that she was only dating me to get better grades

A: wait, she was a student

J: yeah

A: so you dated your student, don't you have a problem with that

J: well no, she was 2 years younger than me, but it was a mistake and I'm never doing it again

A: so you don't want to date your students anymore? Even if they are 2 years younger than you

J: yeah, if I want to date I'll go out with a normal girl and not my students

A*sad but doesn't show it* but what if let's say, you fell for your student, what would you do?

J: oh no, that's not going to happen anymore, I'm not falling for any of my students

A*sad and hurt* oh… well… if that what you want

J: yeah… I guess we should go, it's getting late

A: yeah… let's go

J*drives Alex home*

A: thanks for the ride

J: no problem, see you Monday

A: yeah see you too, bye

J: bye

A*enters the house*

J*turns the engine and drive off*


	10. Chapter 10

*the next day*

A*putting books in her locker*

H: ok tell me everything

A*sad* there's nothing to tell

H: what happened?

A: he's never going to like me Harper

H: why? What did he say?

A: he said that he's never going to like a student ever again

H: wait, what? Again? Why? Did he dated students before?

A: yeah, once but it turned out bad so that's why he's never going to date another student

H: don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be ok

A: what am I going to do Harper, I really like him, and every time I see him I like him even more

H*hugs her* it's going to be ok

A*sighs*

*in class*

J: so today we're going to learn how to write an essay

*the lesson start and everyone was participating except Alex*

*she was sitting in the back without saying a word*

J: mmm… Alex are you ok? You haven't talked to whole session

A*doesn't look at him* yeah I'm fine

J: ok…

*after a while*

J: ok so I want you all to write an essay for tomorrow ok

*everyone: yes Mr. Moriarty*

J: ok, goodbye

H: so how are you now?

A: same as the morning

H: maybe he will like you back Alex, you just have to wait

A: yeah right, he's never going to like me back Harper

H: you don't know that, things can change

A: yeah…

*after few day*

*during English classes, Alex wasn't saying a word, she was always sitting in the back, her head's down and looking sad*

*after class*

J: hey Harper?

H: yeah

J: do you know what's wrong with Alex, she's always looking sad

H: oh yeah…

J: do you know?

H: yeah but I can't tell you

J: why? I want to know what's wrong with her

H: it's just a guy problem

J: what? What do you mean?

H: let's say she likes a guy but she thinks that he doesn't like her back, so she's sad

J: does this guy is in this college?

H*sighs* yeah

J: do I know him?

H: look I really shouldn't tell you all this stuff

J: I just wanted to know what's wrong with her

H: well now that you know, can I go?

J: yeah yeah sure

H*leaves*

J*starts thinking about Alex and sighs*

*later that day*

A*putting books in her locker*

J*sees her* so… is this guy problem working out with you?

A*turns quickly to him and was shocked* what did you say?

J: that guy you like… and the reason why you're being so quit in my classes…

A: how did you know?

J: I'm not going to lie to you, Harper told me

A: I'm going to kill her

J: what's his deal?

A: nothing, it's just that I like him so much and he doesn't, that's all

J: how do you know that he don't like you?

A: I just know ok…

J: well whoever he is, he must be really stupid for not liking you*smiles*

A*looks at him then looks down and whispers to herself: well then you are*

J*looks at her in shock* what did you just say?

A: nothing

J: no, you said that I was stupid

A*looks away*

J: Alex? Is the guy that Harper was talking about is… me?

A*look at him* you? What? Of course not, why are you saying that? You're my teacher, it's wrong, of course it's not you, I don't know where did you get that idea…

J: don't lie to me Alex? Is it me or not?

A*doesn't know what to say, just looks down*

J*runs his fingers through his hair*oh my god… this is not good… oh god

A*looks at him* look I'm sorry ok, it's not my fault, I can't control my feelings

J*gets a little mad* I'm your teacher, it's wrong and weird, you can't like me

A*pissed* well don't you think that I KNOW THAT? And besides, you told me that you dated a student before

J: and I told you it was a mistake and I'm never doing it again

A: yeah whatever*looks away*

J: there are millions of other boys in this college and you picked me?

A: IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU'RE SO DAME CUTE…AND SWEET… AND FUNNY… AND SMART OK, I CAN'T CONTROLE WHAT I FEEL ABOUT YOU, DON'T YOU GET IT*tears in her eyes*

J: YOU CAN'T DO THIS ALEX, WE CAN'T DO THIS, you should just go out with other guys and forget about me

A: I CAN'T, I CAN'T FORGET YOU LIKE THAT, I LIKE YOU SO MUCH AND I KNOW IT'S WRONG BUT…*shakes her head* do you like me?

J: what?

A*looks at him and raises her voice* do you like me?

J: I'm your teacher I can't…

A*cuts him, gets mad* JUST ANSWER THE DAM QUESTION AND STOP GIVING ME EXCUSES

J*looks at her* I… I'm sorry Alex but…

A*smiles sadly and tears up* I have to go, bye*walks away quickly*

J*punches the locker* DAM IT


	11. Chapter 11

*at night*

H*calls Alex*

A*wiping her tears*

H: were you crying?

A: mmm… no

H: Alex what's wrong?

A: Justin found out that I like him

H: wait you're calling Mr. Moriarty by his name now?

A: no, it's only with you and this is not important right now Harper

H: yeah sorry… so what did he said?

A: it's wrong and weird*tears in her eyes*

H: oh… I'm sorry Alex

A: Harper he doesn't like me*starts to cry*

H: Alex everything is going to be ok, trust me

A: no Harper it's not, I don't know what I have to do

H: don't worry it's going to be ok

A: look tomorrow I'm not going to school ok, so if anyone asked why, just tell them that I don't feel so good

H: what? Why aren't you going?

A: I don't want to see him

H: ok come on, you can't ignore him for the rest of your life, he's your teacher and you have to go to college

A: look it's just for a couple of days ok, I just need some time to get better, please understand

H: ok fine don't worry, I got your back

A: thanks Harper, you're a great friend

H: you're welcome

A: alright bye

H: bye*hangs up*

*the next day, in class*

J*enters the class but was still shocked because of yesterday* mmm… he… hey

Gi: are you alright Mr. Moriarty?

J: yeah… yeah I'm… fine*doesn't see Alex* where's Alex?

H: she wasn't feeling so good, so she stayed home

J*knows that it's because of what happened and not because she sick*ok fine…let's…mmm…let's just start

*after class*

J: Harper

H: yeah Mr. Moriarty?

J: I know what Alex's trying to do but you have to tell her to come back here, she can't fail her class just because of a stupid thing

H: stupid thing? Look I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Moriarty but it's not a stupid thing, it's a big thing, I know my friend and her heart is broken, she's still dealing with the fact that her parents are dead and now this, I think she had enough of all this and she deserve to be happy once in her life, so I'm not going to tell her anything and I'm going to respect her decision*walks away*

J*sighs and felt bad for Alex*

*at night*

A*calls Harper*

H: hey, how are you today?

A: sad and hurt

H: it's so sad to see you like that

A: I can't do anything about it

H: yeah… today he asked about you

A: what? What did you say?

H: I told him that you're sick

A: and what did he say?

H: he didn't believe me, and he wanted me to tell you to come back, but I told him that I'm going to respect your decision

A*smiles a little* thanks

H: ok so I'll go now

A: ok bye*hangs up*

*a week passed and Alex still didn't came to the college*

…*knocks on the door*

A*gets up and opens it*

*it was Justin*

A*shocked* wh… what are you doing here?

J: I'm here to tell you to come back

A: I will come back when I feel better

J: you're not sick Alex, I know what you're doing but you can't ignore me for the rest of the year, I'm your teacher and you have to go to the class to pass, you can't fail and you know that

A: I don't care about this anymore

J: you can't just give up like that

A: watch me

J: look you have to come back ok, I won't let you fail

A*sarcastic* well thanks but I don't need your help

J: fine, but I'm just telling you that you should think about your future once and don't waist it*leaves*

A*tears in her eyes, closes the door*


	12. Chapter 12

*the next day*

H*sees Alex* oh my god you came

A: yeah I did

H: so are you feeling better?

A: actually yeah, I just have to move on

H: are you sure you can do that?

A: no but I have to try

H*sighs*

*in class*

A*enters*

J*was shocked to see her* well… I see that you're feeling better huh?

A: yeah…*walks to her place*

J: ok, now that Alex had join us, we can start

Gi: are you feeling better*pretend to care*

A: shut up Gigi

Gi*laughs*

*after few weeks*

A*sitting next to Taylor in class*

J: so today we're going to learn about love

*everyone: yes*

J*smirks* I want everyone of you to come here and tell me his opinion about love

Taylor: this should be good, right Alex?*winks at her*

A*smiles*

J*Sees them* mmm… Alex why don't we start with you

A*rolls her eyes* fine*went in front of the class*

J: so tell us, what do you think of love?

A: well…love is an important thing in every person's life

J*nods*

A: but it sucks

J: what?

A: every time you fall in love, you will always get your heart break in the end

J*knows what she's talking about*

A: and you'll be devastated

J: not necessary

A: no you're definitely wrong, ask anyone if they've been in a relationship or if they fell in love and you'll see that their heart has been broken, for example me*gives him a hint*

J*a little shocked* what?

A: well… I kinda like this guy*looks at Justin* but I know that we will never be together, so it breaks my heart

J*looks at her, and was a little mad*

A: so that's what I think of love

J: that's not what I meant

A: well you wanted my opinion and I gave it to you

J: thanks a lot Alex, now go back to your place

A*smiles and walks away*

Taylor: that was interesting…

A: oh thank you

J*looking at Alex and Taylor* Gigi, your turn

Gi*went in front of the class and starts talking*

*while she was speaking, Taylor and Alex were laughing and talking with each other*

*when she finished*

J*looks at Alex* Alex can you tell me what she just said?

A: why me?

J: because I know that you weren't listening to her because you were too busy talking with Taylor

A: what? But she was just talking about a stupid subject

J*pissed* it's not a stupid subject Miss Russo

A: oh Miss Russo, so now you're calling me Miss huh?

J: look if you kept this attitude you're going to Mr. Laritate's office

A: yeah whatever*knows that he's never going to take her to the director's office*

J*was really mad because of the way she's talking to him* ok, then go right now

A*shocked* what?

J: I said go to Mt. Laritate's office NOW

A: but if I go he will expel me forever

J: I DON'T CARE, NOW GO

A*really pissed at him, looks at him one more time then storms off*

J*sighs*

*in Mr. Laritate's office*

A*enters*

: well well well, look who's here, so I guess Mr. Moriarty had enough with you huh?

A: I didn't do anything

Mr. Laritate: yeah like actually I'm going to believe this, sit down

A*sits down*

*after a while*

J: so now you know…*was interrupted because Alex walks in the class*

A*crying, went over to her table and starts packing her stuff*

J*looking at her without saying any words*

Gi: oh no she's crying, awww*pretend to be sad*

A*mad* SHUT UP GIGI

Gi: oh yeah I'm so scared

A*punches Gigi in the face*

*everyone: whoa*

Gi: you stupid bitch

A*about to punch her again*

J*grabs Alex* whoa, stop stop

A: leave me alone

J: come with me right now*pulls her out of the class* what happened? What's wrong?

A*really mad, crying* I got expelled happy? Now I have to find another college to go to and with the money I have I can't afford one, thanks a lot

J: I… I didn't know that he was going to expel you, I thought he was going to give you detention or something like that

A: well he didn't ok, I told you he was going to expel me, but you didn't care

J: of course I care

A: oh yeah? Well I don't remember you saying that to me, you said that you didn't care

J: I was mad ok

A: yeah well this is not going to change anything right now, I have to go

J: maybe I can talk to Mr. Laritate and mak…

A*cuts him* I don't want you to do anything, you hurt me enough, just leave me alone*walks in the class, grabs her backpack and leaves*

J*sighs and runs his fingers through his hair*


	13. Chapter 13

*at night*

H*calls Alex*

A: hey

H: oh my god Alex you got expelled

A: yeah I know Harper*really hurt*

H: what are you going to do now?

A: I have no idea

H: I feel so bad for you Alex

A: don't be ok, I'm going to be fine

H: yeah… I hope

A: but I still can't believe that Mr. Moriarty did this to me

H: he was just mad, he would never do this to you Alex

A: yeah well he did and I'm the one who's mad at him right now

H: but do you still like him?

A*tears in her eyes*n…n…yes… yes Harper I still do

H: oh my god

A: Harper I can't take it anymore, I'm so mad at him for making me like him so much, and I mad at him for getting me expelled, but I can't stop thinking about him*starts crying*

H: listen to me Alex, you have to wait ok, everything is going to be fine, but you just have to wait a couple of days, you have to be strong

A: yeah… thanks Harper, I don't know what I do without you

H: that's what friends are for

A: yeah…

H: and what about your work, you still have it right?

A: yeah, but I'm thinking of quitting

H: what? Why?

A: I work for 's best friend and he's always there, and I don't want to see him everyday

H: oh…

A: yeah so I'm calling him right now and I'm telling him to quit

H: well if that's want you want, but what are you going to do with your apartment, how are you going to pay the rent?

A*sighs* I don't know Harper, I don't know

*the next day, Alex quit her job and stayed home*

J*was rally feeling guilty for expelling Alex and for hurting her so much these couples of days and when he went to his friend he found out that Alex quit and was starting to wonder what's going to happen to her now, he really did care about her*

*couples of weeks later*

J*went to Mr. Laritate's office*

Mr.L: oh Mr. Moriarty, what brings you here?

J; I have to talk to you about Miss Russo

Mr.l: what? Why? She got expelled few weeks ago

J: yeah that what I want to talk to you about, well I think that you should bring Alex back to school

Mr.l: what? Why would I do that? I had enough with her and her attitude

J: yeah I know that she's not the perfect student, but that's not fair for her, she can't find another college with the money she got

Mr.l: what? What are you talking about? Where are her parents?

J*shocked* what? You don't know?

Mr.l: know what?

J: her parents are dead

Mr.l*shocked* what?

J: she told me few months ago

Mr.l: oh my god… I didn't know

J: why she didn't told anyone about her parents?*confused*

Mr.l: I… I don't know… how does she live?

J: she was working to get money

Mr.l: oh my god, poor Alex, if I knew I would never have done that to her

J: so that means you're bringing her back?

Mr.l: of course, but I don't know how I'm going to tell her that

J: don't worry I got it, and thanks Mr. Laritate

*after a while*

J*knocks on Alex's door*

A*opens it*

J*just looks at her*

A*shocked and mad* what are you doing here?

J: I have to tell you something

A: what do you want?

J: I talked to Mr. Laritate today and I convince him to bring you back to college

A: wh… what? How?

J: I told him about your parents

A*looks down* oh…

J: why you didn't tell any of your teacher and your principal about your parents?

A: I don't want them to know

J: why?

A: I just don't ok, they will start treating me differently and I will be like the strange orphan girl

J: what? No that's not true, they would've cared about you and pay more attention to you

A: well I don't want that

J*sighs* look I'm not here to fight with you ok, I'm just here to tell you that you're not expelled anymore

A*sarcastic* well thank you*about to close the door*

J: wait

A: what do you want? I thought you finished

J*sighs* I'm sorry for hurting you these few days

A: yeah whatever*about to close the door*

J: hey wait, look I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't mean for you to quit your job and I didn't mean for hurting you so much, but you have to know that we can't be together

A*tears starts running from her eyes* ok fine, I get it we can't be together, stop reminding me ok, just leave me alone

J: no Alex, I'm really sorry but it's wrong, it's not my fault

A: not your fault?*gets a little mad* of course it's your fault, just stop thinking about this stupid rule of not dating your students, I don't care if you were my teacher or not, I know that you're an amazing guy who I fell for and that's it, but you're only thinking of me as a student and not as a normal girl and that's what's hurting me the most

J: Alex I…

A: please just go, thank you for bringing me back to college, but from now on I'm never talking to you again except in class for some homework or something like that, bye Mr. Moriarty*closes the door and starts crying*

J*sighs and punches the door next to him* DAM IT


	14. Chapter 14

*the next day*

A*came to school*

H*sees her* oh my god, Alex, what are you doing here?

A: Mr. Laritate brought me back to college

H: really? How did you know?

A: Mr. Moriarty came yesterday to my house and told me

H: wait? Mr. Moriarty?

A: yeah, he said that he talked to Mr. Laritate and he convince him to bring me back here

H*smiles a little* wait? Mr. Moriarty talked to Mr. Laritate… and then he came to your house and told you the news…

A: what are you thinking Harper?

H: he definitely cares about you Alex

A: what? What are you talking about?

H: I told you he could change

A: Harper Mr. Moriarty doesn't like me ok, he's the one who told me that and he also told me that we can never be together

H: he's just saying that because he's your teacher and he's supposed to say that

A: you don't know what you're talking about

H: ok fine, but later on you will see that I was right

A: yeah whatever

*in class*

Gi*sees Alex* what are you doing here? I thought you were expelled

A: well I'm back now, do you have a problem?

Gi: what? Why?

J: Gigi it's not your business why Alex's back, just leave her alone

Gi*rolls her eyes*

A*sits next to Taylor*

T: nice to see you back Alex

A*smiles* thanks

J: ok let's start

*they start the lesson*

*Alex was trying to ignore Justin during class, she wasn't looking at him or talking to him or to the class*

*after a while*

H: hey

A: hey Harper

H: so did you find out what are you going to do about your job?

A: no…

H: and what about the money?

A: I don't know Harper*sighs*

H: but how are you going to pay the rent?

A: well for now I still have some money left but for later I don't know, maybe I'll find another job

H*sighs*

J*comes behind them* why did you quit your job at the art shop?

A*turns quickly to him*

H: mmm… ok I have to go*walks away*

J: so…?

A: because I don't want to work there anymore

J: why?

A: it's not your business ok

J: you know you need money right?

A: and you know that teachers aren't allowed to ask their students personal questions right?*folds her arms*

J*sighs* I'm just worried about you

A*sarcastic* oh I'm so touched

J: why are you doing this?

A: I told you I don't want to talk to you again, so leave me alone*walks away*

J: hey wait*grabs her arm and pulls her back*

A*she was now so close to him, her face is inches away from his*

J*just looks at her, out of breath*

A*looking at him, breathing heavily*

J*looks at her lips then back to her eyes but suddenly releases her quickly and was so shocked and confused about what just happened*

A*doesn't know what to say, grabs her backpack and walks away*

J*runs his fingers through his hair and was still thinking about what happened*


	15. Chapter 15

*the next day*

A*she didn't want to see Justin because she was embarrassed, but she had no choice, he was her teacher*

H: hey

A: oh… hey

H: what's wrong?

A: yesterday… I was talking with Mr. Moriarty and when I was walking away from him he pulled me back and we were so close to each other…. I… felt like I just wanted to grab his face and kiss him… I couldn't resist…

H: and what happened? Did you…?

A: no of course not, when he realize that we were going to kiss he pulled me back quickly

H: oh… that's not good Alex

A: I know*sighs* I so embarrassed to see him right now

H; but you have no choice

A: I know…

* it's been a week since Justin and Alex had "their moment", and they never talked to each other since then*

*after few days*

A*crying, calls Harper*

H: hey

A: Harper…

H: Alex what's wrong?*worried*

A: I… I got kicked out from my house… because I didn't have money to pay the rent

H: oh my god…. Alex, oh god… I'm so sorry, what are you going to do? Where are you going to stay?

A: I have no idea Harper*cries harder*

H: I wish you could stay with me but I don't have enough place

A: yeah I know

H: oh my god what are you going to do?

A: I have no idea Harper, look I'll talk to you later

H: ok ok, bye

A: bye*slides down on the floor, crying*

*at night*

J*sees Alex sitting alone on a bench near the park in the middle of the night with her suitcase*

J*went over her* hey

A*turns to him* what? Why you show up everywhere I go?

J: trust me I have no idea

A*rolls her eyes*

J: what are you doing here?

A: it's not your business

J: yes it is, why are you here on this bench with your suitcase and alone in the middle of the night?

A*didn't answer him*

J: oh no…

A*looks at him* what?

J: you got kicked out of your house, didn't you?

A*looks down*

J: oh my god… I'm so sorry

A: yeah whatever

J: where are you going to stay?

A: why do you care?

J: hey listen, I'm just trying to help ok

A: yeah well I didn't asked you to

J: you can tell me whatever you want but I'm not leaving you here all by yourself

A: what? No, why?

J: do you know how dangerous the street is at night, a lot of things can happen to you

A: thank you but I can take care of myself

J: what if someone sees you and tries to hurt you, do you think you can take care of yourself?

A: ye…*looks down*

J*sighs* can you stay at Harper's

A: no, she don't have enough place

J*runs her fingers through his hair, sighs* come with me*walks away*

A: hey wait wait? Where?

J: to my place, where do you think?

A: what? No I'm not coming with you anywhere

J: do you have a better place to stay?

A*looks away*

J: I didn't think so, now come on

A: I'm not going with you, and for the record I don't think going to a teacher's house is a good idea

J: don't start with that now ok, and if you don't want to come…fine… then I'll stay here with you

A: what? No, I don't want you to stay here

J: I'm not leaving you alone Alex, did you understand*sits next to her*

A*scoffs and was annoyed* uugghh, why don't you just leave me alone?

J: because I want to make sure that you're ok

A: and why do you care?

J: I don't know why you think that I don't care

A: I just don't ok

J: but I do Alex, I care about you… a lot

A: yeah well you have an intresting way of showing it

J: what's that suppose to mean?

A: nothing just forget it

J*looks at her*if you're talking about our relationship th…

A*cuts him quickly* I don't want to talk about that and I don't want you to reminding me of it ok, if you want to stay don't say a word and don't talk to me*turns her head away*

J*sighs*

*after a while*

A*fell asleep on the bench*

J*Sees her and decided to take her home*

J*carries her and went to his house*

J*when he arrived, he lays Alex on the bed and walks away*

*the next day*

A*wakes up and sees herself in a bed*

A*she didn't know where she was*

A*walks downstairs and saw Justin*

J*sees her* oh hey

A: what am I doing here?

J: well you fell asleep yesterday so I brought you to my house

A*a little pissed* what? I told you I didn't want to come here

J: well I'm sorry but I didn't want to spend my night on a bench

A: all you had to do was leave

J: yeah and leave you alone, not going to happen

A: when are you going to learn that I don't need your help?

J: well maybe when you'll find a place to stay and you'll find money

A: I didn't asked you to look out for me, I'm 19 and I can take care of myself

J: and what if I left you on that bench yesterday did you wanted to spend your night there?

A: well maybe I did, yeah

J: you're unbelievable

A*sarcastic* thanks*grabs her suitcase and walks to the door*

J: hey where are you going?

A: anywhere but here*opens the door*

J*runs to the door and stands in front of him*

A: what are you doing? Let me pass

J: why would I do that?

A: so I can leave

J: listen first you need to have breakfast, and second you're going to stay here until you find a place, did you understand?

A: what? Who are you to tell me what to do, you're not my dad*tears in her eyes*

J*just looks at her*

A*shakes her head and pushes him away from the door so that she could pass*

J*grabs her arm quickly and pulls her into a hug*

A*out of guard and shocked and didn't move*

J*wraps on arm around her waist and the other one was around her shoulders with his hand stroking her hair* everything is going to be fine, I promise

A*starts crying on his chest, she didn't hugs him back but she was feeling really good in his arms, she felt safe*

J: I'm never leaving you Alex, you're staying here until you find a place to stay

A*pulls away from the hug* why are you being so nice to me?

J: what?

A: why are you treating me like that?

J: well because I care, I can't just watch you sleeping in the street

A*looks down*

J: look it's not your fault that you ended up here ok

A: of course it's my fault

J: what? No, why do you think that?

A: because I'm the one who quitted my job just so that I would stop see you there, I was just thinking about you and I forgot about the money and the rent*tears in her eyes*

J: that's why you quit your job? You didn't want to see me?

A*looks away*

J: Alex this isn't about me, it's about you and being able to earn some money

A: I know ok…

J*sighs* look if you want I can rehire you

A: no I don't want, I just want to live a normal life, have some fun, I want to stop working and stop worrying about things that I shouldn't be worrying about right now*crying*

J*sighs and pulls her back into a hug*

A*this time she hugs him back*

J*strokes her back* it's alright…

A*holds him tight, she needed him so much*

J: everything is going to be fine

A: how do you know?

J*pulls away from the hug*because I'm not leaving you until the time you're going to be alright*smiles a little*

A*she was happy but hurt at the same time because she couldn't hold him or kiss him or stay with him*

J: you're going to stay with me and that's final

A: I don't th…

J*cuts her* I don't care what you want, I'm telling you you're staying here

A*smiles a little*

J*smiles* come on let me show you your room

A*fallows him*

*after a while*

H*calls Alex*

A: hey

H: hey Alex, where are you? Are you ok?

A: Harper calm down ok, I'm fine

H: thank god, I was so worried about you, but where are you staying?

A: mmm… well… I… I'm at Mr. Henrie's house

H: WHAT?

A: I know… he just found me on a bench last night and he didn't accept to leave, so he brought me to his house when I fell asleep and he wasn't letting me go until I find a place to stay

H: oh my god… I can't believe that

A: yeah me neither, but I'm not really happy though

H: why?

A: because he will be around me every second and I can't just be around him

H: don't worry about that, you'll be fine

A: you know what? You right, I'll be fine

H: yeah…

A: because I'm going to do whatever it takes to make him fall for me

H: what?

A: Harper he's going to be mine, trust me

H: I don't think it's a good idea Alex

A: yeah you right… it's a great idea*smirks*

H: and are you sure that this is going to work?

A: Harper you're talking about me here, I always get what I want

H: yeah well I hope you will

A: thanks

H: I'll talk to you on Monday

A: yeah ok, bye

H: bye*hangs up*


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update but i've been busy these few weeks, i hope you enjoy:):)**

* * *

*the next day*

A*wakes up and went downstairs*

J: hey

A: hey

J: how are you today?

A: better… I guess

J*smiles* good… I made breakfast

A: no thanks I'm fine

J: you have to eat Alex, so sit down

A: fine*sits down and starts eating*

*after few minutes*

A*thinks: let the game begin* mmm… ?

J: yeah

A: can you drive me to college with you?

J: yeah sure, you don't have to ask

A*smiles* thanks

*after few minutes*

*they arrive to college*

H*sees Alex* hey

A: hey

H: did you come here with ?

A*smiles* yes

H*smirks* nice

A*chuckles* I know right…

H: and what's your plan?

A: well I will try to attract him

H: how?

A: by wearing my pajamas and I'll find something

H: I didn't know you were like that*smirks*

A*laughs a little* well I could be bad sometimes

H: nice

A: thanks

H: come on let's go

*they went to English class*

J: today we're going to have a little fun, we're watching a movie

*everyone: yes*

J*smiles and puts the movie*

*during the movie*

A*whispers to Justin*mmm… Mr. Moriarty?

J: yeah?

A: today I'm spending the night with Harper so don't wait for me

J: oh ok, but don't be late

A: yeah ok, thanks

J: don't worry

*after school*

H: so are you ready?

A: yeah let's go

J*sees her leaving with Harper, and made sure that she's safe*

*after a while*

*at 12 pm*

J*waiting for Alex and was getting worried*

A*enters*

J*was a little mad at her* where have you been?

A: what? I told you I was going to spend the night at Harper's

J: it's 12 in the middle of the night, I was so worried about you

A: I'm 19, I can take care of myself you know

J: well I don't think so because last time I saw you you where in the street

A: and besides I told you not to wait for me

J: well I'm sorry but I can't just go to sleep and you're not home yet, I need to make sure that you're ok

A*a little mad* I'm just going to sleep, I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now*about to go*

J*grabs her arm* wait

A*just looks at him*

J*sighs* I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just worried about you, you know because all of the things that happened to you, I just don't want you to be miserable again or to happen something to you

A*nods and walks away*

J*sighs*


	17. Chapter 17

*the next day*

A*wakes up and went downstairs*

J: hey

A*nods*

J: are you still mad at me because of yesterday?

A*doesn't say a word*

J: come on Alex, I was just worried about you

A: you seem to care a lot about me

J: I do

A: yeah but when I tell you my feelings for you suddenly you don't anymore

J: what? No Alex, it's not that I don't care, it's just wrong ok… I'm your teacher and you shouldn't even think about something like that

A: well I do

J*sighs* just eat your breakfast

A*looks at him one last look then walks away*

*later that day*

H: hey

A: hey

H: what's wrong?

A: every time that I talk with about my feelings for him he get's annoyed and mad, I mean come on, why can't he just feel the same way about me

H: I'm sorry, what are you going to do?

A: I don't know, he's just so difficult

H: well he's your teacher

A: but I didn't give up yet and I'll never will

H: I guess you really like him huh?

A: you have no idea…

H*sighs*

*at night*

J*sitting on the couch watching TV*

A*comes downstairs wearing her pajamas*

*it was a short and a t-shirt*

A: hey

J*turns to her* he…*sees her and was shocked about what she's wearing*mmm… he…hey

A: can I watch TV with you?

J: ye… yeah sure

A*smiles and sits next to him*

*after few minutes*

A*moves closer to Justin and rests her head on his shoulder*

J*shocked and moves away quickly* what are you doing?

A: what? I'm just tired, relax

J: I… I'm going to sleep

A: oh come on, tomorrow we don't have college, so you can stay a little late*smirks*

J: yeah I know, but I don't want to and especially when you're wearing this*points to her pajamas*

A: what? It's only my pajamas, it's nothing

J: well I think that you should put a little more cloths on you

A: well I'm perfectly fine like that

J: you're doing a big mistake

A: what? You think that I'm trying to seduce you? Are you serious?*chuckles*

J: yeah I am

A: well you're wrong ok, just so you know, you're not the only guy in the world

J: oh really, well why are you trying you're best to attract me?

A: I'm not ok… I'm just feeling hot and I… I need to wear clothes that will comfort me

J: yeah right…

A: you know what, I'm going to sleep now, goodnight*walks away*


	18. Chapter 18

*after a week*

*Alex was trying her best to attract Justin but it didn't work, he wasn't paying attention to her and the way she was but Justin was truly attracted by her but he was just denying it, he didn't want to admit it, and he was trying his best to not give up for her*

*one day*

A: hey Mr. Moriarty

J*sees her wearing a really short dress* he… hey

A: look at this dress that I bought, isn't it beautiful?

J: n… no I… I think it's too…short

A: oh come on, it's amazing

J: I think you should change

A: and I think I should stay like that, I feel comfortable

J*whispers to himself* yeah well I don't

A: what did you say?

J: nothing…

A: so you didn't tell me your opinion yet

J: it's… it's not… bad

A*comes closer to him* not bad? Is that the best you got?*smirks*

J*took one step back* what are you trying to do?

A*took one step forward to him* what are you talking about? I'm not doing anything

J*took one step back* yes you are, and I think you should stop

A*one step forward* why? Are you annoyed?

J*one step back* yes I am

A*one step forward* oh come on, I just want to know your true opinion about this dress

J*one step back until he reaches the wall* I told you it's not bad

A*one last step forward* I think you can do better than that, don't you think?

J: Alex that's enough, I think you should just go to your room

A: but I'm not tired

J: Alex this is an unacceptable behavior, and if you continue like this you're going to have detention for the rest of the year

A: you can't do that

J: I'm your teacher and I can do whatever I want

A* a little annoyed* why you're like that? Why don't you just give up and tell me your true feelings for me?

J: because it's wrong

A: then you do like me?

J: I never said that

A: but you do

J: no I don't, I'm your teacher

A: stop with that already, I'm killing myself to make you fall for me but apparently it's not working*tears in her eyes* I… I'm not sleeping well, I'm not eating well and it's all because of you and you don't care

J*didn't know what to say*

A*cries* I like you so much and you don't even know it, you're like nothing is happening, but I'm dying from the inside

J: Alex…

A: I think that whatever I'll do I'll never change your mind, so I'm done, maybe you're not the right person anyway*about to walk away*

J*pulls her back into a passionate kiss*

A*out of guard*

J*wraps his arms around her waist and deepens it*

A*she was in a shock, she didn't move*

J*pulls away and was in shock because he just kissed her*

A*confused* wh… wha…

J: I'm going to sleep*walks away quickly leaving Alex behind*


	19. Chapter 19

*the next day*

A*wakes up and went downstairs but doesn't see Justin*

A*saw a little note on the fridge*

Note: "went to college and I left you money on the table to take a cab"

A: great*sighs*

*after a while*

A*arrives to college*

H: hey

A*nods*

H: what's wrong?

A: Mr. Moriarty kissed me last night

H*shocked* OH MY GOD… HOW? WHAT HAPPENED?

A: hey calm down Harper, he kissed me but then he went to his room like nothing happened and today he didn't drove me here, he left me money to take a cab

H: oh… but he kissed you, isn't this what you always wanted?

A: yeah but I want him to act like he wanted too, he's just ignoring me

H: just talk to him

A: yeah if he let me do it

H: don't worry he will, tonight face him

A: yeah I know, I have to

H: but come on, aren't you happy that he kissed you*smiles*

A: of course I am, it was amazing, but I didn't have time to enjoy it

H: well I'm sure that tonight you will

A: thanks Harper, you're a great friend

H: I know*smirks*

*in English class, Justin didn't talk to Alex and he was acting like nothing happened and like everything was normal*

*at night*

A*sitting on the couch*

*Justin wasn't home yet*

*after a while*

J*arrive home*

A*her heart starts beating really fast*

J*puts his keys on the table and goes upstairs*

A*watches him walking away and sighs*

*later*

A*she couldn't take it anymore, so she went to his room and knocks on the door*mmm… ?

J*didn't answer*

A: Mr. Moriarty, please… I… I need to talk to you

J*sighs and went to open the door* what?

A: mmm… we…we have to talk

J: there's nothing to talk about

A: yes there is… remember last night?*folds her arms*

J*shakes his head* last night was a mistake and it should have never happened

A: what? You can't be serious right?

J: no I'm very serious

A: you kissed me and you're saying now that it was a mistake, if it was a mistake why did you do it?

J: I don't know ok, but I'm telling you that it was just a misunderstanding

A: it wasn't like that for me

J: Alex I told you a thousand times that it's wrong and I'm your teacher

A: and I told you that I don't care, you can't just kiss me and pretend that nothing happened, and especially when you know my feelings for you

J*a little mad* I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry that I gave you a wrong signal but I don't feel anything for you

A*felt tears in her eyes* wh… what? But… but you kissed me

J: AND I TOLD YOU IT WAS A MISTAKE… SO STOP TALKING ABOUT IT… I DON'T LIKE YOU OK, I DON'T' HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR YOU SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE*closes the door in her face*

A*felt a little scared because of his attitude and starts to cry while running to her room*

J*sits on his bed and runs his fingers through his hair* what did I do? Of course I like her, who am I kidding*sighs* but I'm her teacher, it's so wrong…


	20. Chapter 20

A*sitting in her room, crying, calls Harper*

H: hey

A: hey

H: what's wrong?

A: Harper please can I come and live with you, I'll sleep on the floor if I have to but please let me be with you

H: WHAT? WHY?

A: I can't stay here anymore Harper, when I talked Mr. Moriarty about the kiss, he told me that it was a mistake and that he don't feel anything for me, plus he got so mad at me

H: oh my god, Alex… I'm so sorry

A: Harper please let me stay with you

H: yeah sure, but you'll have to sleep on the couch

A: I don't care as long as I'm not here

H: ok so pack your stuff and tomorrow morning I'll come and pick you

A: thank you so much

H: mp problem

A: bye*hangs up*

*the next day*

(P.S: it's Saturday)

J*eating breakfast*

A*comes downstairs with her suitcase*

J*sees her and was confused*

H*knocks on the door*

A*opens it*

H: hey so are you ready?

A: yeah

J*gets up and went over them* what's going on here?

A*doesn't say a word*

H*looks at her then back at Justin* Alex is going to stay with me

J: what? What do you mean stay with you?

H: I mean live with me instead of here

J: but you said you don't have a place

H: I don't and she know that, but she's willing to sleep on the floor just to stay away from here

J*looks at Alex* is that what you want?

A*looks at him and says coldly* yes that's exactly what I want*looks back at Harper* come on Harper let's go*grabs her suitcase and gets out of the house*

J: why is she doing this?

H: I think you know pretty well why*leaves*

J*sighs*

*after a while*

A*sitting with Harper on the couch*

H: so are you going to be ok?

A: I don't know Harper, I just don't want to see him

H: but you have to, he's your teacher and you go to college everyday

A: I know but I'll try to ignore him and I know it's going to be hard but I have to try…

H: your life is so messed up

A: I know…

*Monday*

A*arrive to college*

H: hey

A: hey

H: are you worried to see him?

A: yeah…I haven't seen him for 2 days and now I don't know what's going to happen if I saw him

H: well you'll see in a couple of minutes

A*sighs* yeah

*in English class*

J*enters*

A*looks down*

J: hey class

*everyone: hey*

J*looks at Alex and sees her looking away then looks back at the class* today we're going to read the last chapter of the book

*everyone opens their books*

J: ok so start reading*sits on his desk*

A*puts the book in front of her but didn't read*

J*sees her* are you gonna read anytime soon Selena?

A: fine*starts reading*


	21. Chapter 21

*in the end of English class*

J: I want you all to do the assignment that I told you about for tomorrow

*everyone left*

A*walking away*

J*grabs her arm quickly*

A*out of guard* what?

J: look Alex I want to apologize about the other day, when I yelled at you…

A: yeah whatever…

J: so are you going to stay mad at me for the rest of the year?

A: no…I'm going to stay mad at you for the rest of my life*turns and walks away*

J*sighs*

H: what did he told you?

A*sarcastic* oh he wanted to apologize to me because he yelled at me the other day

H: what?

A: yeah he thinks that he can yell at me and the next day apologize… what does he think? That he can play with my feelings, what am I? A toy?

H: I'm sorry

A: yeah well I can't take it anymore… and you know what? I'm going to move on

H: what? How?

A: I'm going to become friends with Taylor

H: I don't think that's going to work

A: well I have to try

H*sighs*

*the next day*

A*sits next to Taylor in class*

T*smiles* oh hey gorgeous

A*blushes* hey

T: how are you today?

A: good and you?

T: great

A: so I was wondering maybe we could hang out this afternoon, what do you think?

T: you're asking me to hang out with you?

A: mmm… yeah that's what I'm trying to do

T*smiles* great, I would love to…

A: awesome… so I'll see you at 5

T: yeah sure

A*smiles*

J*saw her talking with Taylor but didn't say anything*

*after class*

J*wanted to talk with Alex to tell her about her assignment but didn't found her, sees Harper* hey Harper?

H: yeah Mr. Moriarty?

J: where's Alex?

H: I don't know… maybe with Taylor

J: Taylor?

H: yeah, they're probably talking about this afternoon

J: why? What's going on this afternoon?

H: well apparently Alex asked Taylor to hang out with her

J*felt a little jealous and angry* what?

H: yeah…

J: and why would she do that?

H: I have no idea

J*sighs* ok thanks Harper*walks away*

*at night*

H: so…

A: what?

H: you and Taylor… what happened?

A: nothing much, we went to the movies and we ate ice cream, but he's really a nice guy

H: whoa whoa whoa… you think he's a nice guy?

A: yeah and what's wrong with that?

H: that means that you might like him?

A: well… I don't know…he's cute and everything but… I can't forget him easily

H: so you still thinking about him?

A*sighs*every minute of every day, but that's why I'm hanging out with Taylor, to forget him

H: so you're using Taylor

A: well…

H: you can't do that Alex

A: look Harper, everything is going to be ok, you don't have to worry

H: I'm just warning you

A: thanks but I know what I'm doing

H*sighs*


	22. Chapter 22

*the next day*

*in class*

A*talking and laughing with Taylor*

J*sees them* Alex and Taylor stop talking

T: oh I'm sorry Mr. Moriarty

A: don't worry about him Taylor… just continue your story

J: what did you just say? I told you to quit down in class, that's your job

A: yeah but I'm bored

J: well I'm sorry for boring you but that's your English class

A: yeah fine, whatever

J: just stop talking

A*rolls her eyes*

J*sighs*

*after one week*

*Alex and Taylor we're always together, talking and laughing and Justin was really getting jealous every time he saw Alex with Taylor, he just wanted to tell her how much he like her, he couldn't take it anymore*

*at school*

A*leaning against the wall in the hallway talking with Taylor*

T*standing in front of her*

J*comes to the hallway and see them*

J*walks over to them*mmm… Taylor can I talk to Alex alone?

T: yeah sure

A: no it's fine you can stay

J: mmm… no actually I want to talk to you alone

T: it's fine, I'll see you later Alex

A: ok fine, bye

T: bye*leaves*

A*turns to Justin* what do you want?

J: look I know what you're trying to do

A: what? What are you talking about?*confused*

J: staying with Taylor every day, laughing and hanging out with him, you're trying to make me jealous

A: what? Are you serious?

J: yes very

A: look I'm not trying to make you jealous ok, you didn't want me so I'm not going to wait for you my whole life, I have to move on, and Taylor is a great guy, he cares about me, not like other people

J: yeah yeah whatever, but I just know that you're doing this to make me jealous

A*a little annoyed* look I don't have time for this right now, so I'm just going to leave*about to walk away*

J*he quickly pressed his hand on the wall which trapped Alex in between them*

A*out of guard, shocked* wha… what are you doing?

J*smiles a little* we have to talk

A: I… I have… to mmm… go*tries to go*

J*moves closer to her so that she can't go*

J*he was now very close to her, their body where almost touching*

A*really shocked* Mr. Moriarty… wha.. what are y…

J: I need to tell you something

A*really shocked, out of breath*

J: you know since the day you started to hang out with Taylor, I felt something different about you, I didn't want to see you with him anymore, I'm tired of all the fights we had and I'm tired of hiding what I truly feel about you Alex

A: wh… what are you talking about?

J: I don't care anymore if I'm your teacher or not, I just don't want to stay like this for the rest of my life, denying what I want just because of a stupid thing

A*just looking at him*

J: Alex I was jealous as hell when you were with Taylor, I couldn't see you with him even if you were just talking to him

A: wh… what?

J: I like you Alex

A*didn't know what to do or say, she was so shocked but happy at the same time* wh… what did yo… what did you just said?

J*smiles and strokes her cheek* I like you more than you can ever imagine, these few months were the hardest months of my life because I had to force myself not to give up and pretend that I don't like you, every time I saw you crying over me, I felt my heart ripped out of me but I couldn't say anything…. But now I can't take it anymore, you have to know that I like you, I always did

A*tears runs from her eyes* I… I can't believe this, is this a dream?!

J*laughs a little* no it's true I promise, and remember the kiss?

A*nods*

J: that was definitely not a mistake, I meat it, but I told you that it was a mistake because I didn't wanted you to think that I like you… but that kiss was the best thing of my life

A*cries a little and hugs him tightly*

J*wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to his body*

A*burying her head in his chest* finally…

J*just smiles*

A*pulls away and wipes her tears*

J: I'm sorry for all the things I did to you, I really regret it

A: it's fine, I forgive you…

J: good…

A: oh my god… I… I still can't believe that this is happening

J: it's true…*grabs her face and kisses her softly*

A*wraps her arms around his back and presses herself closer to his body*

J* wraps his arms around her waist*

A*deepens it*

J*pulls away and smiles*

A: FINALLY…

J*smirks* I'm sorry I took so long

A: yeah you did take so long, how could you do that?

J: sorry it's never going to happen again

A: yeah you better be

J: I want you back Alex?

A: what?

J: come back and live with me

A: are you sure?

J: never been more sure in my life

A: yes yes, of course I'll come back

J*kisses her passionately*

A*smiles through the kiss*

J*deepens it*

A: we have… to stop…someone…could see…us*says between the kisses*

J: ughh yeah you're right

A: hey one question

J: what?

A: do I have to call you Mr. Moriarty?*smirks*

J: of course you do… but just in class*strokes her cheek* but outside class you can call me whatever you want

A: great… so I'll see you after class Justin*smiles*

J*smiles* can't wait

A*smirks and leaves*


	23. Chapter 23

*after school*

A*really happy because Justin finally admitted his feelings for her*

H: hey

A: hey Harper

H: wow someone's happy*smirks*

A: I know, I'm the most happiest person in the planet

H: what's wrong with you?

A: Justin told me that he likes me too and that he wanted to be with me

H: OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS

A; yes*smiles big*

H: I'm so happy for you

A: thanks and he kissed me too

H: oh my god, really?!

A: yeah can you believe that, it's like a dream

H: you finally got what you wanted, that's great I will finally see you happy

A: that's wonderful, it's amazing I still can't believe this oh yeah and one more thing, I'm living back with Justin, he asked me too

H: that's great, that's what you wanted

A: yeah, oh my god I'm so happy, I didn't felt like that for years

H: you deserve it Alex*seed Justin coming* ok well I have to go now, see you later

A*didn't saw Justin* mmm… yeah ok

H: bye*leaves*

J*comes behind Alex and wraps his arms around her waist* hey there cutie

A*out of guard* oh my god, you scared me

J*smiles and kisses her cheek* sorry

A*smiles* fine, you're forgiven

J: oh thanks*smirks* so are you ready to go?

A: yeah

J: come on and I'll drive you to Harper's to bring your suitcase

A: ok

*after a while*

*Justin and Alex arrives home, and Alex brought her suitcase from Harper's*

J*enters his house carrying Alex's suitcase* so I guess you know your room

A*chuckles* yeah I do

J*smiles* ok so I'll leave you unpack and I'll see you at dinner

A: ok great*leaves to her room*

*after few hours*

A*comes downstairs and sees a table on it candles and red flowers*

J*comes from the kitchen with dinner in his hands* dinner's ready

A*felt tears in her eyes* you did all this for me?

J*places the plates on the table* yeah

A: I… I can't believe this… no one ever done to me something like that*tears fall from her eyes*

J*gets closer to her and takes her hands* well I want to make it up to you after all I did, you know… the heart thing…

A: yeah… but don't worry… I'm over it*smiles*

J: good because I don't want to see you heart ever again

A*smiles*

J: come on dinner will get cold

*they sat on the table and starts eating*

*after they finished*

A: that was really good

J: thank you

A: so… I want to know what changed your mind to tell me that you like me too

J: I told you when I saw you with Taylor I felt really jealous and that made me realize how I feel about you

A: oh yeah I knew that… I just wanted to hear it one more time*chuckles*

J*takes her hands and smiles* you're unbelievable you know that?

A: yeah I know*smirks*

*after few minutes*

*they were sitting on the couch cuddle up to each other watching TV*

J: hey I just want you to know that now that we're together, I don't want you to look for a job to earn money, I will take care of everything

A*looks at him* what?

J: I just don't want you to work anymore, I want you to be happy with your life

A: no… Justin I… I can't let you pay for me… it's… it's too much

J: what? No it's not… don't worry about me ok, I told you I want to take care of the money

A: but it will cost you a lot… I can't let you do that

J: Alex no… please I want to do this

A*tears falls from her eyes* Justin… it's…

J*strokes her cheek* don't say anything*smiles*

A: thank you*says softly*

J*smiles and kisses her softly*

A*smiles through the kiss*

J*deepens it*

A*wraps her arms around his neck*

J*wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer*

A*pulls away and bites her bottom lip*

J: I… I love you *smiles a little*

A*shocked* wh… what?

J: I love you Alex

A*smiles big* I love you too *hits him on his chest*

J*rubs his chest*ouch… what was that for?

A: what took you so long…?

J*laughs a little* sorry…

A*laughs too* stupid

J: come here*kisses her passionately*

A*smiles through the kiss while deepening it*


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the late update but i was really busy with school lately**

**so this is the last chapter of "New teacher" hope you like it... don't forget to review:D**

* * *

*the next day*

H: hey Alex

A*really happy* oh hey Harper

H: wow someone's happy*smirks*

A: yeah I am, I'm the happiest person on earth

H: wow Mr. Moriarty does make you happy

A: yeah he does

J*comes from behind* what do I do?

A*turns to him and smiles* you make me happy

J*smiles and takes her hand* oh…

H: you two are so cute together

A: I know

J: you have to go to class you know

A: yeah I know but I just don't want to

J: Alex what did we say about you getting better grades?

A: I know but…

J: no buts Alex, you're going to keep your promise ok?

A: alright fine

J: that's my girl*smiles*

A: awww…*smiles*

J: come on just go

A*looks around and sees that there's no one in the hallway, kisses him quickly and leaves*

J*smiles while watching her leaving*

*after few periods*

*in English class*

J*enters* hey everyone

A*looks at him and smiles*

*everyone: hey Mr. Moriarty*

J: today I'm giving you an essay to write

A: what?

J: what's wrong Alex?

A: I don't want to do and essay

J: well you gonna have to do it*smirks*

A*rolls her eyes*

*everyone starts writing*

J*goes over to Alex*

A: do we really have to write this stupid essay?

J: yes*whispers to her*and besides if you write a good one I'm going to reward you

A*whispers back* how?

J*smiles* you'll see at home*winks at her while nobody was looking then gets back to his desk*

A*smiles and starts writing the essay*

*after a while*

J: ok class, hand on your essays

*everyone gave their essay to Justin*

J: ok you may go now

*everyone left except Alex*

A: so… what was the reward you were talking about*smirks*

J: first I have to read your essay and see if it's good

A: really?!*a little annoyed*

J: yes and second you have to wait till home, we can't do anything here

A: why do you have to be a teacher?

J*chuckles* jus go to your next class

A: ughh fine*walks away*

*that night*

A*sitting on the couch*

J*in his room correcting the essays*

*after a while*

J*comes downstairs with Alex's essay in his hand*

J*sits next to Alex and gave her the paper*

A*smiles big* a B?!

J: yeah, you see when you work you can get good grades

A: I can't believe I got a B

J*smiles* I'm really proud of you

A: can't you make it a B+?

J*smirks* Alex…

A: what? It worth the shot

J*laughs a little* you unbelievable

A: well thank you*smirks* now where's that reward that you promised me?

J: right here*grabs her face and kisses her passionately*

A*smiles through the kiss and deepens it*

J*wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer*

A*wraps her arms around his neck*

J*pulls away* I love you

A*smiles* I love you more

J: I'm never going to hurt you again

A: yeah you better not

J*smiles and hugs her tight* I promise you

A*smiles and closes her eyes* you're stuck with me forever

J*smiles* I have no problem with that at all

A*pulls away and kisses him*

J*smiles and deepens it*

**THE END**


End file.
